1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to display devices and interface methods, and, more particularly, to a display device including a display unit, and an interface method used in the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of mobile devices are being rapidly supplied with the development of information and communication technologies. Portability and communicability are important factors in the selection of a mobile device.
Specifically, mobile devices are increasingly used for web surfing while a user moves.